Two-part bearing cages are known from the prior art, for example, DE 69925976 or DE 102012222799 (a family member of US 2015/0377289), which are composed of identical bearing-cage halves. However, it is disadvantageous with these known bearing cages that the brackets used for connecting the bearing-cage halves bend radially outward at high rotational speeds so that an expanding of the cage and thus a contact with the outer ring and thus an increased friction or a clamping of the rolling elements can result.
A bearing cage is also known from the prior art, for example, DE 102010007789, in which the retaining lugs are in fact radially supported, but the special design of this cage only allows an even number of balls in order to be able to design the arrangement of retaining lugs, retaining receptacles, and rolling-element pockets. In addition, the retaining lugs are stressed both in the radial and in the axial direction during the attaching of the cage halves, so that in the event of a failure of one or more retaining lugs, both the radial and the axial support of the cage is lost, which in turn leads to an immediate bearing failure.